This invention relates to gas-powered motors, and more particularly gas-powered motors that are driven by suitable pressurized power gas supplied from a suitable source, such as a tank or other container of liquified carbon dioxide gas.
The invention is particularly advantageous in the provision of a gas-powered starter motor and power gas control system, for starting an internal combustion engine, and particularly a small internal combustion engine of a portable chain saw or of a power lawn mower or other movable or portable implement embodying such an internal combustion engine.